his past led to a new life
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: inuyasha looked around everywhere there was blood dripping of the leafs like rain he took off running...  you'll have to read to find out the rest


so crazy!!!! is the best song in the world!!!!!

anyways '- hehe ummm... i've had lots of sugar and i'm riding in a car to the ATL so yeah this might be werid!!!!

Taro: can you get to the point koi?

Sakura Tasha: yeah yeah sorry anyways heres a random story which at the moment i have no idea what it'll be about... '-

Taro?: falls over anime style anyway... we own no one unless she adds a random person which at this point she might we only own them!!!

Sakura Tasha: koishii... . move that hand now!!!!! i swear you've been hanging around that baka monk too long!!!

Miroku: i guess i should run now!

Sakura tasha: chases after mirkou laughing crazily prepare to meet ur end for tainting my koishii!!!!!!!!!

Taro: sweat drop ummmm on with the show?

When he came into the clearing his eyes widened with pure shock and real fear. there was blood everywhere. the once weathered gray trunks where stained with the the dark sticky liquid. the light green grass and new green lush leaves where covered in the red liquid it dripped like rain off the leaves. his heart stopped in fear her scent her peroius scent was all over the clearing telling just how much off her life force she'd lost. his eyes flickered red in pure anger. the bastard that had done this would pay thats for sure. they wouldn't be allowed to live no matter who they where. he took off as fast as he could following his nose and her blood trail. he made it to a cliff to see her laying there pleding with the one hovering over her not to kill her. he took in the sight. the cliff over looked an amazing valley filled with lush green trees and beautiful sparkling rivers the sky was a sunny blue cloudless. and the mtns in the distance where a perfect purple blue with snowy white tips. Her pink lips where cracked with blood leaking out off the corners of her mouth. her hair tangled and filled with leafs and branchs. her once white top now drenched in blood. her tan arms covered in cuts and bruises. her long tan legs the same her ankle a deep purple color. blood ran down her legs the pants that had once covered them ripped away to a skirt like thing the bottom in shreds. his blood ran cold as his golden eyes caught sight of her attacker. A pale white woman with deep emotionless eyes. her hair still tied back in a neat ponytail tied back with a white ribbon that had blood stains on the end. her pants a deeper shade of red than normal. covered in the blood of the girl before her. and of course she didn't have one stratch.

'baka she could've faught back.'

but he knew she'd never do that. she was afarid she'd anger him or hurt him by fighting back. he stepped forwards outta of the tree cover. his eyes filled with deep hatered and anger. neither girls noticed him coming.

"please don't do this please."

the cold heartless woman didn't respond instead she aimed an arrow at the girls heart. her honey brown eyes filled with fear.

"i never even got to tell him."

she whispered softly. her arms gave out and she fell face first towards the ground she waited for the impact to dig her bones into her organs. the broken ribs she knew could kill her if it went to deep into her. but she never felt the hard unforgiving grounds. a gasp escaped the woman before hers lips.

"inuyasha?"

they both asked.

"i'm here Kagome."

she sighed in complete reilef

"thank you koishii"

he blushed slightly. still not used to his mates open affection. her laid her down gently and kissed her forehead.

"rest koi."

then he stood and faced the ghost from his past. her heated glare met his and died. fear flickered in her eyes at the pure rage and hatered that was burning in his eyes aimed at her. he pulled his sword and before she could even speak he brought in down.

"windscar!!"

her eyes widened and she let out a startled gasp then she exploded into a bunch of clay pieces and a blue glow surround kagome healing all of her wounds. she gently sat up in surprise.

" i've healed you both as a way to say thank you and i'm sorry lady kagome. good luck."

Kagome blushed when inuyasha gave her an odd look.

"you both? i wasn't wounded."

she took the hand he offered. and shyily met his eyes. her gold wedding band catching the light. she put his hand on her middle.

"Inuyasha we're going to have a baby."

his eyes widened then he picked her up and spun her around pulling her into a warm kiss. when they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers.

" thank you so much koi you've given me everything i've ever wanted. i love you so much."

" and i you koishii and i you."

he pulled her into another sweet kiss before sweeping her off her feet and heading towards the village to share their great news.

Sakura tasha: wow for me being in a crazy mood this turned out pretty good i must say! -

Taro: and you for not knowing what u where going to write.

Sakura Tasha: true... wow i'm good!! tell me what u think!! R&R please 


End file.
